ASCETIC JEALOUSY
by ASHLEYVASJ123
Summary: What if someone takes a interest in our little Maxie and someone doesn't like it".... UPDATE POSTED
1. BITCH

Authors Note:

_**hey guys I'm Ashley and this is my first story ever so please leave reviews on how you feel thanks**_

**_Oh and i dont own Dark Angel unfortunely_**

MAXIE

CHAPTER ONE:

"Hey Biggs, do you think Maxie can even be a bigger bitch?" Alec said loud enough so that anybody close by

could hear and of course there were a few sniggers from his audience

Biggs looked up from adjusting his packages for his run to sector 3 in which he was already 15 minutes late for..

_but who was counting _

"Oh hey Alec to you too"... sarcasm obviously dripping from his statement

"Oh yeah hey, But do you...?"

_Biggs fidgeted happy that Max wasn't around_

" Umm I don't know Alec shes cool its just..." he paused because of the look Alec was giving him

By the glare in his eyes Biggs could already tell that Alec was fuming and he just needed to rant to let off some steam

_so he let him_

" Did you know that Bitch had the nerve to call me a egotistical jackass and told my date that I probably wasn't worth the fuck because she had a 9 out 10 chance of catching an incurable STD from the man whore"

"She what?" Biggs choked out

"Yep, and of course she threw her drink in for extra effect"... Alec steamed

"Why'd she do that?, you know the jackass part too" Biggs asked

"Oh I don't know she said something about me being

AND I QUOTE

"A selfish immature git whose only purpose was to be a self serving asshole to get what he wanted while sabotaging other peoples happiness in the process"

"Damn Alec she really let you have it huh!" Biggs said

"Yeah thanks Captain obvious"

"My bad man but still it is pretty funny" said Biggs

"No its not damn it, do you know how embarrassed I was

her treating me like a child"...Alec ranted but was interrupted by

BIP BIP BIP

"What are you two doing, you know instead of running my business into the ground believe me when I say I will fire you imbeciles if those packages aren't delivered in..." Normal yelled

_until he realized it was his Golden Boy_

"...Of course you can take your time _A-L-E-C _no rush for you but the rest of you slackers better....

_he was tuned out after that_

"Well you heard him I gotta go Alec even if I'm already 30 minutes late".. Biggs laughed

"Oh yeah see ya later or whatever"...Alec muttered obviously too distracted by the newly accompanied blonde bimbo on his arm too wish Biggs a good farewell.

_Only thing going through Biggs mind while leaving Jam Pony _

_was how right Max was with the_

_Man whore Idea..._


	2. WalkIng IN

_CHAPTER 2_

"**Hey Alec how have you been?"....**

_I turned around to see that it was Gwen _

_Jam Pony's new resident blonde hottie had latched herself onto my arm_

_(and who am I to complain?)_

_I faintly remember Biggs still talking to me _

"**_______ gotta go Alec ________already __________ late"... **

**And Laughing**

"_Oh yeah see ya later or whatever"... I muttered to Biggs_

_and turned my attention back to Gwen_

"**Oh hey sexy"..... **

_I paused waiting for the giggles to reside _

**I'm great now that you are here.... I smoothly said **

_while giving her my famous smirk_

" **Oh Alec you are so sweet …**

"**But I couldn't help but overhear you a couple of minutes ago talking about that girl … Umm whats her name again?"....Gwen asked me**

**Max... I growled out**

_but she didn't notice my tone_

"**Yeah her... she exclaimed**

**and you are so right about her she is a total bitch" …**

_I genuinely smiled finally someone was agreeing with me about Max_

" **Well thanks hun**

**So, what did you want by the way".... I asked **

_Her whole body became flustered probably embarrassed that I knew she didn't just come over here to agree with what I had said about Maxie _

"**Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime...you know so maybe you can show me the ropes around here since I'm new and everything"... she choked out**

"**yeah sure no problem"... I replied back**

_Gwen smiled at my answer while sauntering off to deliver her packages_

"**Bye Alec, I guess I'll be seeing you later"...Gwen said as she was leaving out the door **

_I nodded giving her a playful wink as I walked over to Normal to get my packages for sector 6_

"**Good job 494 subliminal message decoded"... I whispered to myself while walking out the door**

_fuck buddies it is _

…_**...**_

(Mean time as one X5 is walking out the door another one is walking in)

"**Hello sir excuse me**

**but I was wondering if I can have a moment of your time?"....**

_Normal looked up to see what half-wit cretin interrupted him from his tedious job of docking pay_

"**what do you want? Because if you cant see, I'm trying to work here"... Normal screeched**

**Well me too... I replied**

_Normal snorted_

"**Well let me think hmm....my answer has to be NO**

**Jam pony already employs enough couriers here more like slackers if you ask me.....**

**and we're not looking for another one"....**

_I sighed_

"**I can see you are a very reasonable man and that is why I think you should hire me, **

**I am a very hard working person and would not disappoint any of my clientele....**

**I'm sort of a people pleaser I have been told"...**

_I smirked at that last detail_

"**Plus if you have any problem at all with me you have my permission to fire me in front of the whole staff...**

**Sir" **

Normal's ears perked up at my last words as he looked up at me from his inventory list

"**Well I guess I can give you a shot but any complaints Buddy boy and your gone**

**Do you understand?"....**

_I nodded_

"**Yes sir"...**

_I put in for extra effect and if I say so myself a boyishly hansom smile for good measure_

"**well okay but surprisingly we don't have any packages left thanks to Jam Pony's **

**own Golden Boy Alec McDowell...**

_Normal said with pride in his tone as he pointed to a picture of him and this Alec character_

_and I immediately recognized that face_

"**494".. I unconsciously whispered**

_as I looked at the familiar face smirking in the photograph_

"**What?"... Normal asked**

_I smirked_

"**Oh nothing**

**I was just laughing at the coincidence because I know Alec... I stated**

_a confused look appeared on Normal's face as he stared at me_

"**Well how do you know my Golden B … I mean Alec?"...**

"**Me and Alec used to work together....**

_I started but was interrupted_

"**You used to be a cage fighter too?"....Normal asked confusion clear in his voice**

_A cage fighter?_

"**No nothing like that It was just some freelance work back in the day" .... I laughed**

"**Oh okay, well be here tomorrow at 9:00 A.M**

_he glared at me_

**and don't be late"...**

"**okay no problem"... I said as I was walking out the door**

_Oh wait I heard Normal say and turned around_

"**Hmm?"... I muttered**

"**I never got your name"....**

"**Oh sorry its ....**

_X5-654_

**ADAM**


End file.
